


Date Night

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Tried, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Non-Yandere, North, Oral Sex, Some girl on girl sex, Vaginal Fingering, kara - Freeform, sorry if it's not that great, trying something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Nothing’s better than staying home with your loved one. And for Kara and North  that means spending a little quality time in each others arms, and decide to take their relationship another step further.
Relationships: Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 10
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with yet another DBH fanfic. This time featuring North & Kara. Because I come to realize there is just too much straight pairings or M/M pairings in my collection. So, I figured I’d switch it up. Sorry, if none of this is your cup of tea but never less I hope you enjoy it.

North couldn’t believe she was doing this as she looked up into the bright blue eyes of her lover, Kara. The blonde android smiled down at her, her hands on either side of North’s head as the red haired android lay on the bed she shared with Kara, her eyes wide as they remained that way silent. 

“Are you sure about this?” Kara asked, breaking the silence as she hovered over North, her eyes searching North’s face for any sign that she should stop. 

Swallowing North nodded, forcing a smile to her face as she cupped Kara’s face and pulled her down, placing a tender kiss on her lips, before rolling over until she was underneath her. A playful grin on North’s face as she looked down at her. To her the blonde woman never looked more beautiful clad in nothing but the white night gown she usually wore to bed.

Though despite everything that was going on North couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about tonight. After all it had been a long time since North had ever been intimate with anyone, not since- No! North shook her head violently shoving those thoughts to the deepest darkest place in the back of her mind, earning herself a questioning look from Kara as she did so.

“You all right, hun?” Kara asked, moving to tuck a stray strand of hair behind North’s hair, relishing the feel of it beneath her fingers.

Forcing a small smile to her lips she looked down at the woman beneath her. “Sorry, just some bad thoughts coming to the surface.” North said.

Concern shone in Kara’s eyes as she looked up at North, her hand caressing North’s cheek. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to?”

Shaking her head North sighed. “No, I want to do this, don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

Kara searched North’s face for any sign that they should stop, seeing nothing Kara smiled up at her lover, before pulling her down for a kiss, a low moan escaping her lips as North returned the kiss, hands tangling in short blonde hair she always loved to run her fingers through. 

After what seemed like forever the two of them parted, chests heaving as they stared deeply into each others eyes, a string of drool connecting their lips together. North’s hand trailed up Kara’s bare thigh slowly sliding up under the night gown, relishing the feel of Kara’s skin beneath her fingers. A small gasp escapes Kara’s lips as North’s fingers brushed against her clothed sex. Pushing her nightgown up further until she finally pulled it off, exposing her small breasts to North’s hungry gaze. 

Saying nothing North took her right nipple into her mouth, and was rewarded with another gasp from Kara as the other androids hands tangled in her hair as her other hand toyed with her other breast before pulling off of her with some reluctance before peppering kisses down Kara’s stomach towards her clothed pussy. Looking up at her girlfriend once more she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties, tossing them behind her without so much as a second glance. 

“I love you.” Kara whispered, as the pads of North’s fingers brushed along the freshly trimmed hairs around Kara’s cunt. 

“I know.” North whispered, eyes glued on Kara, seeing the light blue tinge dusting her cheeks as North placed a kiss on her right thigh, before biting down hard enough to make her cry out. Pulling away she saw the bright blue mark she left on her thigh before turning her attention to Kara’s pussy, her fingers pushing through her slick folds. 

Relishing another gasp from Kara as North pushed a finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out of her. North’s thumb brushing against Kara’s clit, making her hips buck as she pushed another finger into her, then another. Quickening her pace North smiled as a low, drawn out moan escaped Kara’s mouth as she collapsed against the bed, her cunt squeezing around North’s fingers as North continued to pump her fingers in and out of her. Her thumb circling Kara’s clit as her hips continued to buck, until a strangled scream spilled past Kara’s lips as she came once more. 

Reluctantly pulling her fingers from Kara’s cunt North looked up at Kara’s flushed face as she stuck her fingers into her mouth. A low moan escaping her lips as she sucked her fingers clean she smiled up at Kara as she climbed on top of her. 

Looking into her eyes North placed a tender kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara’s tongue pushing past North’s lips, another moan escaping her as she tasted herself on North’s lips, before flipping them both over until she was on top. A devious grin on her face as she looked down at North, her hands working quickly to pull the overly large shirt North wore. Leaving her clad in a pair of black panties. Peppering kisses down North’s body, until she reached her clothed pussy.

Hooking her fingers into the waistband on North’s black panties she slowly pulled them down, revealing her dripping cunt to her. Wasting no time she slipped her tongue between North’s slick folds, making North gasp, her hips bucking. Gripping her thighs tightly Kara’s tongue brushed against the tight bundle of nerves, making North cry out a few more times. Her hands fisting the sheets underneath her as Kara closed her lips around her clit, making her thrash around some more. 

Until finally North let out a moan as she came, her thighs tightening around Kara’s head as she did so. After what seemed like forever North went limp, the sheets beneath her hips soaked through as Kara pulled away from her dripping pussy, a satisfied smile on her lips as she crawled up her girlfriends body until they were face to face. 

North smiled at the beautiful woman laying beside her with a goofy smile on her face. “I love you.” North whispered, as she pulled Kara close, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead as Kara tucked her head under North’s chin, sleep gripping her as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And with that I am done. I hoped you liked it cause I really tried to write something new for you guys. And with that I'm signing off, have a good night.


End file.
